Confessions of the Blind Bird
by Poseidon's lil Immortal Girl
Summary: This story takes place after ANGEL.Max has been out of it and everyone is started to doubt her,except Iggy.Alone Iggy finally tells Max how he feels.What could happen now.Suck at summaries read it anyway -Whip


**Hey guys, my name is Whip. Well this is my first fanfiction, like ever, so please don't go to hard on me. Anyways I love Maximum Ride so tell me if I got something wrong because I will go back and fix it.**

**Now for the part I hate the most. Iggy would you do it for me.**

**Iggy: (Nods)**

**Disclaimer: Whip does not own Maximum Ride, it is the property of James Patterson. Sadly she does own me. =[**

**Whip: (shrugs) Well on James Patterson's Iggy but I do own the one that's in my head. Though anyone who wants Fang can have him because personally after I read FANG I started to hate him, then when I read ANGEL I knew he was a total ass. Anyways, on with my little story.  
><strong>

_Could life get any worse? _Max asked herself.

_Yes,_ the voice said. _Everyone could be dead, you could have no one._

Max growled. "Of course you think it could be worse! You're probably the one who ruined everything," she yelled. No answer. "Damn it!" Max stomped out of her room and started to the living room. Just before getting there she stopped, overhearing the conversation.

Nudge walked into the room. "She's talking to herself again," she told everyone.

Gasman and Dylan sighed. "Oh my, why must you go crazy my beautiful Max," Dylan said. Max almost jumped out of her hiding spot and yelled 'I'm not yours,' but stopped herself just in time..

"You know Dylan's right," Gasman said. This wasn't new in the Flock. Ever since they had lost Angel and Max was out of it Gazzy and Nudge had been agreeing with him more. Maybe it was because they needed someone to look up too, but who knows. "What happens if Max does go crazy? Who's the leader then?"

No answer. "We'll have to go find Fang," Nudge shrugged.

Gasman nodded in agreement and Dylan just shrugged, not wanting to go back to Fang. Max felt betrayed. Her Flock was throwing her away like she didn't even matter anymore.

"Max isn't going to go crazy," Iggy said. "She's just going through some stuff."

"Ig, Max was a zombie for a week after we got back, now she's just talking to herself and going crazy," Gazzy said. "I don't want to admit it but she's lost it and we need to find Fang and get out of here."

"Yeah, Gazzy's right," Nudge agreed. "I love Max but we can not just sit around here and do nothing."

"I guess you're right," Dylan agreed. "But there is no way I'm going to see Fang, I can make it on my own."

"Guys, Max is our leader, we can't leave her when she's lost like this," Iggy said.

"Iggy," Dylan stood up and walk over to stand in front of Iggy. "I cared about Angel as much as the next guy but she's taking this too far for a little kid!"

Everything went silent.

"I HATE YOU!" Gazzy yelled then ran over and jumped out the window.

"Gasman!" Nudge yelled. She ran to the window and looked out for him. Seeing as he wasn't going to come back she turned to Dylan with hatred in her eyes. "See what you did! Because of your stupid comment now Gazzy could get hurt!"

Dylan's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Damn, I didn't mean to hurt him," you could hear in his voice he was sorry.

"Well it's too late for that!" Nudge yelled back at him. "If he gets hurt I'm going to kick your ass!" Nudge stormed out the room passed Dylan and Iggy.

Max only managed to hide a few seconds before Nudge stormed passed her. Once Nudge was out of sight Max got out of her hiding spot and looked back into the living room. Dylan was standing there when she looked in. Max jumped back in surprised.

"I know you were listening," he said. "I'm sorry about making Gasman leave, but I meant what I said," he paused and looked up into Max's eyes. "You need to get your act together or we'll all be gone." He then walked away, leaving Max staring after him.

As Dylan walked away he smiled. He had been playing this all along. Dylan really did feel bad about losing Angel but had figure within a few days Max would spring back to life and everything would go back to normal, and more importantly she would go to him for comfort. Now, Dylan saw, that was not going to happen, so he would have to improvise. If he made it look like everyone was going to leave her Max would sprint back into action and everything would go as planned. But if it didn't work and everyone ended up leaving Dylan had a plan for that too. If they left he'd just have to get Max to get back to her old self then they could be together forever and get the Flock back together then everything would be perfect. Dylan snickered. He thought he had it all planned out.

Max was stunned. She didn't actually think that everyone would leave but the thought of them leaving stung at her heart. _I already lost the person I loved most and my baby, how could I lose my family too?_ She thought. It even hurt a little to think she'd lose Dylan. Though he was annoying as hell she couldn't stand the being truly alone, even if that meant it was only her and Dylan together.

Sighing, Max started to head into the living room again. She saw Iggy sitting on the cough starting at the blank TV screen. Max smiled and grabbed the remote, turning it on for him.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Yeah," Iggy smiled turning his head to her. "Thanks Max."

"No problem," Max said. She sat down next to him and starred at the TV, not actually seeing it. Max tried to figure everything out. For now all she knew was that Iggy was the only person she could trust since he was the only person who defended her.

Iggy felt the couch shift as Max sat down next to him. Their legs touched briefly as she made herself comfortable. He could hear how close she was because of her breath. So badly Iggy wanted to reach out and touch her, just one touch would make all the difference. No one may know this but over the years Iggy had begun to develop a crush on Max. It had started out small but had turned into something huge. And when she started to date Fang, that had made Iggy so mad. But he was good at hiding how he truly felt so no one had known.

Then when they found Dylan, that just made it even worse. Angel had told Iggy to just wait. Something would happen and he'd be happy but he hadn't known what it was. At first, Iggy thought it was Fang leaving. With him gone it would give Iggy a chance with Max, but he soon discovered that wasn't it at all. Turns out Angel had meant that Ella would like him, that he could have a chance with her.

"What else do you think I meant?" Angel had asked him. "It's not as if Max would date anyone after she lost the love of her life and besides she's going to end up with Dylan anyways."

That had nearly tore Iggy apart but he kept his thoughts, and emotions, to himself and just nodded. "You're right," he said, not really agreeing. "At least Ella's a nice person." Ella was a nice person just not the person Iggy really wanted.

Bringing himself back to the present Iggy made his decision. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. Slowly Iggy reach out and set his hand on Max's back. Iggy started to rub circles in her back, as a relaxing gesture.

Max let out a moan. That rubbing feeling felt good on her wings. She put what she was thinking of to the back of her mind and let that wonderful feeling fill her with joy.

Iggy smiled. He liked the fact that his little gesture had made Max happy. Well at least she was relaxed right. Iggy started to slow down then came to a stop.

Max turned to him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Iggy blushed, yeah he blushed! "Uh, I was just," he paused trying to come up with what to say. "I was just trying to get you to relax, you've been stressed lately and I thought you'd like it." Iggy gave a small smile.

Max smiled back at him. "Ig, I wasn't asking what you were doing or why you were doing it, I was asking why you stopped, it felt good," Max couldn't believe she was admitting this but she really like feeling Iggy rub her wings.

Iggy gave a mischievous smile then started rubbing Max's wings again. Max moaned again as pleasure filled her. She leaned up against Iggy's chest, wanting to get closer to him.

Iggy leaned down and buried his face in Max's hair. It smelled just like Max. Thankfully she had showered recently. Before doing anything else Iggy listened in to what everyone else was doing. He knew Gazzy had left but was pretty sure Nudge and Dylan had just went to their rooms. He heard nothing. No one else was here. It was just him and Max. They were alone. He had to tell her now.

"Max," Iggy said.

"Uh uh," Max muttered burying herself deeper into Iggy's chest. She realized she liked the way he smiled. He didn't smell musky like Fang and didn't smell sweet like Dylan, he smelled…..like Iggy. There was no other way to describe his scent. He was just Iggy, and Max liked it.

"Max, I have to tell you something," he whispered into her ear.

Max regretfully pulled herself away from his nicely developed chest, yes she had noticed that his chest was muscular, and looked up into his sightless silver eyes. "Yes?" She whispered trying not to break the peaceful silence.

Iggy grabbed her by her shoulders. "Max, I've liked you for a while," he admitted out loud for the first time. "And when I saw you after Fang left I felt like my heart was being ripped out as I watched you fall. I just wish I could have told you sooner."

Max became confused. "Iggy, I thought, you and my sister," now she didn't get it. She didn't get why Iggy had pretty much dated her sister and now said he liked her, she didn't understand the way she felt about him right now, and she really didn't get why she desperately wanted to get closer to him.

"Max, I never really liked her. Angel said I'd never have a chance with you, that even if you got over Fang you'd just go to Dylan. I never knew what would happened," he said, or more like whispered.

Max tried to process everything he had said. It was hard when the scent of Iggy was calling her.

_You love him Max,_ the voice almost sounded like Angel. The thought of her baby made Max's heart break. _Don't worry Max, just be happy now, Angel will be fine in the end._ Now it was the voice again. Angel would be fine. That was all Max need to hear to know her baby was still alive.

Max smiled then slammed herself into Iggy. Her baby was alive, she was going to be okay. She would tell everyone, and they would go out and find her, tomorrow. Tonight she need to figure things out including this Iggy thing.

Iggy took Max being closer to him as a good sign. He started to pat her hair and held her closer. "Oh Max," he whispered.

"Iggy," Max said into his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too," Max couldn't believe what was coming from her mouth. Did she really just tell Iggy she liked him? Could she really be setting him up by saying something that wasn't true.

_Max, just go with it_. 'It was my baby! She has to be close.' Max thought

_Angel! _Max called out in her head._ Baby please answer me!_

_Max, just go with it. You know you like Iggy somewhere deep inside you. Go with it Max, I'll be fine._ Angel's voice began to fade away.

_ANGEL! _Max called out to her. _Please don't go baby._

But she was already gone. Max's head was quiet once again and she started to process what Angel had told her._ You love him_ was the first thing she had said. Could Max really love Iggy? After everything she had been through? Fang? Dylan? Angel?

Max lifted her head and saw how close Iggy's face was to her's. She felt his hot breath on her face, on her lips. Suddenly, Max knew the truth. She could do this. She wanted to do this.

Max pushed forward and crushed her lips to Iggy's. They were hot against hers and Max liked it.

Iggy was surprised, he didn't expect Max to do this, of all things he thought she would say she didn't feel the same way but when she had said she liked him, his heart when flying. Then when she kissed him. He was just too high to tell.

After the surprise wore off he started to kiss her back. Iggy didn't have any idea what to do, this as his first kiss. Max, however, had kissed Fang multiple times, and had also kissed Sam and Dylan, but she had never felt like this before. With Fang, she was full of bliss. When Sam had kissed her, she was jealous. Then when Dylan kissed her, it was only lust. Now, though, kissing Iggy was like nothing she had experienced before. The kiss was soft and sweet yet hard and passionate. It was like nothing she could have dreamed up.

Slowly Max pulled away and looked up at Iggy. Her cheeks flared as she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry," Max said. She started to get up. "I shouldn't have. I'll just go."

Iggy reached out and grabbed Max's hand. "No, it's fine. Please don't leave," he all but begged her.

Max turned back to him and smiled. She sat back down and leaned up against Iggy. He put his arm around her back and started to rub her wings again. Max moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Iggy, I just, you're amazing," Max said.

Iggy smiled, hearing the meaning behind her words. She meant to say, I love you but I don't think I can say it. Iggy understood and didn't mind her not being able to say I love you though. "It's okay Max," he said assuring her he didn't care. "I love you too."

Max smiled brightly at him and kissed his lips once more. "You are truly amazing," she said.

Iggy wished so badly that at that moment he could see her, see if she was smiling or not. Iggy raised his hand to her face and traced it. Feeling the smile on her face her ran his hand through her hair, satisfied.

Max laid back down on his chest. Suddenly she was extremely tired. Slowly her eyes started to close as she snuggled closer to Iggy. "I love you," she breathed before falling asleep.

That brought a smile to Iggy's face as he let his mind wonder. How had everything changed? From Fang to Dylan to him. None of it mattered though, all that mattered was that she was safe and happy in his arms now.

"I'll protected you," he whispered before falling asleep with the girl he loved laying on top of him.

_Nothing bad could happen now could it? _Was the last thought in Iggy's head.

Sometime later Dylan came home. He had decided that he wanted to go out for a flight just to get some air. Max had been right when she told him that flying was the best thing in the world.

Dylan came in through his bedroom window, every room had on Max had insisted on that. Dylan heard the TV in the living room on and smiled thinking Max was still awake. He left his room and started off to the living room.

What he saw surprised him beyond belief. Dylan growled as he took in the sight of his Maximum laying on Iggy.

"You will pay," he decided. "You're never going to touch her again!" Dylan promised a sleeping Iggy. Pissed, Dylan took off out the living room window. He couldn't stand to look at that sight one minute longer.

**So what do you guys think? As I said before this is my first Fanfiction and I'm not sure if it's good at all. Truthfully I'm writing this because I'm bored and thought, "Hey I wonder if I could make a Max and Iggy fanfic.**

**Also I know in my profile I said that I don't hate Dylan because he's just a little kid who's forced to love Max but in this story I don't know, it just came out like this. So yeah, I guess that's it.**

**Well anyways, please tell me if you think I should continue or if I should just leave it as a one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review.**

_**Keep on Flying, **_

_**Whip**_


End file.
